The Date
by Daphne Hime-Sama
Summary: The long awaited sequle to "The Message". Fred plans a big date for Daphne. Shaggy and Velma are in on it too! R/R please!


The Date

Sequel to the Message

By: Daphne Hime-Sama

Fred and Daphne were spending as much time as they could out side of work. They went to dinner a few times after she told him how she felt, and Fred felt it was time to make a very big move. Something, so that he and Daphne would be together, forever. But first, he needed a little help from his friends.

"Hello?" Shaggy's voice answered the phone, "who is it?"

"Hi, it's me Fred," Fred answered. "I need your help."

"With what?" Shaggy asked impatiently. 

"Food," Fred said, knowing that was a risky answer when Shaggy was involved. 

Before Fred could say anything else, Shaggy interrupted. "Don't worry Freddy old pal, I'll be right over!"

"But Shaggy…" But it was too late, he had already hung up the phone. 

"Hello?" Fred called. He sighed and hung up the phone. 

"I know it was risky," Fred said. But then Fred glanced at a picture of him and Daphne at the beach. He smiled. "But for Daphne, it's worth it."

Shaggy and his dog Scooby were over in a matter of minuets. Fred let out an annoyed sigh after he opened the door to see them with chief's hats and aprons on. 

"So, like, where's the grub," Shaggy said licking his lips.

"Rhea, rub," Scooby replied.

"Fred rolled his eyes, "Um … the food isn't for you, and it's for Daphne and I."

Shaggy let out a disappointed sigh. Scooby did the same thing while taking off his apron.

"I need to ask you a favor," Fred said. "I need you to cook dinner for Daphne and I on Valentines Day."

"Like, any thing for two best friends in love," Shaggy said, with a wink. "Now what should I cook?"

Fred handed Shaggy a list of foods. "You get the food on this list. I'll call Velma so she can get flowers and other important objects. And what ever you do, do not tell Daphne! I want it to be a surprise. Bring all the food the day before Valentines Day. Do not eat any of the food on the list! Got it! I want this night to be perfect."

"Like, okay, okay!" Shaggy said. "Let's go old buddy, we got a job to do!"

Scooby saluted. "Wright! Ret's ro!

Fred shook his head as Shaggy and Scooby left the house, marching like solders. 

"What a pair of hams!" he said, laughing. 

Daphne rushed into work the next day. She was fifteen minutes late. While she was running, she bumped into Fred. She tried to turn away, but before she could Fred scooped her up in his big, strong arms. 

"Now where do you think you're going?" He said playfully.

"I don't have time for this," Daphne said impatiently. "I'm late enough as it is."

Fred let her go, "Okay, if you're going to be snotty about it, you have forty five minutes before we shoot. Now get ready, we don't want our star reporter late for her report."

Daphne smiled and walked to her office, there she saw Velma. 

"Hi Velma," Daphne said. "What's up?"

"Fred called and said he need help for something but he didn't say what," Velma explained. "He's been awfully secretive since you've told him your feelings for him."

"I know that," Daphne said, getting out the keys to her office. "Well I need to get ready for the show. Why don't you go talk to Fred. If it's a secret then don't tell me, I like surprises."

Velma smiled. "Okay Daphne! See you later!" Velma left to find Fred.

Daphne opened the door to her office, she had to get ready quick if she wanted to get the show done on time. 

"And… cut!," Fred shouted.

Daphne let out a large sigh and took a sip of her coffee. She couldn't help but notice that when she was doing the Valentines Day segment, Fred was writing stuff down. She shook her head. _"It's all in your head,"_ She thought.

Daphne then saw Fred turn around and walk to his office. She couldn't help put wonder what he was up to. Quietly, she followed him to his office. She pressed her ear against the closed door. She could hear Fred talking on the phone.

"Uh huh…," Fred said repeatedly. "Yes, I want a dozen roses sent to that address."

Daphne gasped as he read the address, it was hers! She listened closely but the next few words were nothing but whispers. Then, Fred hung up the phone. Daphne could hear him walk down the door. Quickly, she ran down the hall and to her office. She slammed the door shut behind her. What a close call! Shaking she walked to her phone and dialed the number of Velma's book store.

"Mystery Inc. Book Shop," Velma said officially. "Who is it?"

"It's me! Daphne!" Daphne said breathlessly.

"Oh hi Daphne," Velma said. "What's going on?"

"Do you know if Fred is doing anything on Valentines Day."

Velma fell silent. "Um… know, not that I'm sure of." Velma made that up, she had to keep the "Big Date" a secret, or Fred would drum her out of Mystery Inc!

"Well, I think he is," Daphne said half yelling, half panting. "Did he say _anything_ to you about Valentines Day!?"

Oh, oh! That was a hard question, she had to make something up, fast!

"Umm… he said that he had to work that day," Velma said.

"But everyone on the set leaves early that day," Daphne said. "Even the producers and directors."

Velma had to be honest. "Well… you see, Fred has big plans on that day."

"What kind of plans?" Daphne said, calm now.

"That's really all I can say," Velma said. "He wants it to be a surprise."

"Oh," Daphne said. Remember saying to Velma that if it were a surprise, she wasn't to tell her. "Okay, if that's the case, bye."

Daphne hung up the phone and plopped in the chair. 

_"Oh well, if it's a surprise, then let it be,"_ Daphne thought smiling. _"I like surprises."_

The day before Valentines Day, Shaggy bough over the food, as promised.

"I don't believe it!" Fred said happily. "Everything's here! Not a thing is missing!"

"Like, it took a lot of will power not to eat it," Shaggy said. Then he lowered his voice. "Fred, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" Fred asked. 

"Is it okay if Velma and I come over tomorrow?"

"Why?" Fred asked.

"I we want to stay and see what happens," Shaggy said. "That and…"

"What?" Fred asked.

Shaggy whispered. "I kind of like Velma."

Fred's eye's widened. "Really! Well, if this isn't the season of love! The whole gang seems to be falling in love with each other! Of corse I'll let you confess you're feelings for Velma during the date. That's what's Valentines Day is all about! Not only spending time with the ones you love but your friends too."

"Thanks Fred," Shaggy said, shaking his hand. "You're a pal. See you tomorrow."

"See you Shag," Fred said, waving good bye.

Valentines Day, the day of the big date. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby were at Fred's house two hours early to get ready for the date. Shaggy was in the kitchen with Scooby cooking the food and Velma was in the dinning room setting the table. They were expecting Daphne at four thirty. Right now it was three thirty, a half hour to go.

"Hey Velma!" Shaggy called from the kitchen. "Come here!"

"Coming Shaggy," Velma said. "What do you want?"

"Could you put this on the living room table," Shaggy said, handing Velma a try with raw vegetables and dip. "These are the appetizers , I got some crackers and cheese coming too."

"Okay, Shag," Velma said with a smile and carried the tray into the living room. 

Shaggy let out a dreamy sigh while he was stirring the sauce,"She called me Shag."

Scooby reached out to take a quick lick at the food. Shaggy, seeing this, smacked Scooby's hand.

"Hey!" He said. "No eating the food until the guest arrive. 

"Rats!" Scooby said, admitting defeat. 

Daphne ran into her apartment building, she wanted to get home so she could take a short nap. She fumbled with the keys, then she remembered that today was Valentines Day. It didn't seem like it, especially since it seemed like Fred was avoiding her. Maybe he was afraid that he would slip what the big surprise was. What ever it was, Daphne was dieing to know. 

She ran to the elevator, when she got out, there was a large bouquet of roses out side her door. She gasped. 

"This must be a part of the surprise." Daphne said. Slowly, she walked to the bouquet and picked it up. She read the card that came with the roses. It read:

_Daphne,_

_Come to my house, their is something I need to ask you. This is something that might change both of our lives. _

_Love,_

_Fred_

Daphne screamed with delight. She had a pretty good idea about what he wanted to ask her but she couldn't keep her hopes up too high. Quickly she opened the door to her apartment and got dressed up.

Daphne hurried down the apartment sitars in her purple evening gown, she didn't even bother to take the elevator. When she got down, Fred was waiting for her. He was wearing a tux, his car was right in front of the building.Fred casually walked toward Daphne and wrapped his arms around her. He gently kissed her on the cheek. 

"Are you ready for my surprise?" Fred asked her softly.

Daphne nodded her head yes.Fred smiled and helped her into his car. He closed the door behind her and climbed into the car. As he pulled the lever to reverse, Daphne rested her hand on his, she looked up at Fred and smiled. Daphne didn't know that their future would begin once they got to Fred's house.

When they finally got to Fred's house, Fred had his hands over Daphne's eyes and was guiding her to the house. 

"Fred!" Daphne said, half shouting, half giggling. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Fred said. Then he reached out his hand and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Shaggy, Fred, and Velma shouted. Fred removed his hands off of Daphne's eyes. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the room decorated with flowers and candles. The lights were dimmed, giving the room a romantic glow. 

"Fred!" Daphne said"Did you plan all this?"

Fred kissed her on the cheek, "Yes I did."

"I helped make the food," Shaggy said.

"And I decorated the place." Velma said.

"Ri relped roo," Scooby said.

"Thanks you guys," Daphne said. "She then turned to Fred. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I'll tell you after dinner," Fred said. "What are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!"

The gang was sitting around the table chatting amongst each other. Daphne couldn't help but notice Fred reaching for something in his pocket. He then got up and raised his voice. 

"Attention!" Fred said. "I have something _very_ important to ask Daphne."

The gang went silent, Scooby, who was still eating, stopped in mid bite. Daphne looked at Fred longingly, she really wanted to know what he was going to ask her. Fred than pulled a black box out of his pocket.

"Daphne, you are the woman of my dreams. Never before have I seen such a lady before. We've been through just about everything, and, this is something I must ask you," Fred bent down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. "Daphne, will you marry me?"

_"Will you marry me?"_ Those words hit her like a bolt of lighting. A mix of joy and nervousness ran trough her body.

__"I -I don't know what to say," Daphne said. "But yes, I well. I will marry you Fred Jones!" 

Fred smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. They then embraced and engaged in a long, tender kiss. 

The rest of the gang clapped, happy that two of their friends were finally together. 

"Like, I say we celebrate," Shaggy got up and turned the stereo on. A romantic song was playing. Fred led Daphne to the living room where and area for dancing was laded out. They then embraced once more and swayed slowly with the music. 

Velma and Shaggy looked lovingly at the newly engaged couple, Then Shaggy turned to Velma, "Want to dance?"

Velma looked up at Shaggy and bushed. "Sure, why not?"

Shaggy took Velma's hand and led her to where Fred and Daphne were closely dancing. 

"Tell her!" Fred mouthed to Shaggy.

Shaggy gulped and looked into Velma's eyes. "Velma, theirs something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Velma asked calmly. 

"I-I love you," Shaggy said. 

Velma just smiled sweetly and said, "Me too." 

And then the two couples danced. Scooby looked on and smiled. He never knew that this would happen. It was all a little strange that four close friends would end up falling in love. But he just smiled and let out a quite "Aww."

And that was the start of Mystery Inc's new future with each other…

****

Author's note: So how was the story? A little long I know, (A heck of lot longer than "The Message"!) but I had a lot of good ideas and suggestions for this story. There _might _be a sequel, this one was a little late. School and my personal life kind of got in the way. (Long story, mostly involves getting ready to go to high school and all that.) I hope you enjoyed this! It took a _long_ time to complete. DH- Sama* signing off! ^_^

_(Note*:__DH-Sama is short for Daphne Hime-Sama, in case you didn't know. ^_^)_


End file.
